Stargate Debug - Dishonored
by McKay Rulez
Summary: James McKay is in a lot of trouble, but it's not his fault... To bad he can't tell his parents that... Suddenly a bad situation falls upon the family of geniuses. Sam and Rodney are married with two kids. James and Nicholas. - Crossover: Stargate/Debug - Prequel to David Hewlett's Debug movie.


_Disclaimer!_ I don't own Stargate or Debug or any of their characters!  
 _Summary:_ James McKay is in a lot of trouble, but it's not his fault... To bad he can't tell his parents that.  
 _Crossover:_ Stargate / Debug - Prequel to the Debug movie.  
 _Spoilers_ for Debug on the background stuff about James McKay.  
 _Note:_ Bridging the gap between the two franchises, and no, I didn't give James the last name of McKay. It's his real last name in the movie which is why I felt like these two 'verses should be connected. ;)

* * *

James was panicking. "Nicky! What did you do!"

"I did good!" Nicholas replied happily.

James stared at the computer code trying to make sense of it. "Bovine Industries?"

"I freed the cows Jam Jam!" Nicholas cheered.

"Nicholas..." James looked at his little brother sadly. He knelt down and put his hands on his brothers arms. He tried to speak calmly.  
"Nick Knack.. You need to reverse whatever you did."

"No! People said Bovine Industries is wrong! So I fixed it!"

James looked pleadingly at his brother. "I know.. I know it's wrong... But So is this.. Please."

"No. Cows are happy now Jam Jam."

"Yes.. But not the many people who they feed and the corporate owners..."

"... Didn't I do good Jam Jam?" His brother was looking at him confused as to why James wasn't happy.

James sighed. His little brother wasn't able to understand the seriousness of hacking a huge corporation. How could he? He could only hope whatever his brother did wasn't too serious. There was no way he could get him to reverse it now. Once his brother's mind was made up there was no way to reverse it.  
James left his brother to his "Victory" fun and went down stairs.

His mother and father where hard at work over their own laptops.  
His mother looked up and smiled at him. Then she took in his worried expression. "What's wrong?" Sam asked concerned.

James felt nerves in his stomach. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he tell them?.. Maybe whatever Nick Knack did wasn't so big.. Maybe it would be fixed in a day and nothing bad would come from it.. Maybe if he was lucky it would just all blow over with no fuss..  
"I... Uh..."

His father looked up from his laptop. He tapped his finger rhythmically waiting against the table.

"Is this about school?" His mother, Sam asked tilting her head.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm just nervous.." James lied.

"It's your last year at the Academy. It's almost over, don't worry." His father, Rodney replied. "Just keep up those good grades."

"If you're worried about getting your own ship afterwords, I can give you a testing command week on the Hammond." His mother offered.

"Really?" James asked trying to distract himself from his worried feelings.  
James enjoyed his visits to his mothers ship. It wasn't as cool as his dads city ship Atlantis, but at least the Hammond actually felt like a real ship.

"Yeah sure. Maybe even Uncle Teal'c could take you up in one of the F 302's as a graduation present." Sam smiled.

"Wow.. That.. That'd be great. Thanks Mom." James smiled.

Rodney frowned at Sam then looked up at James. "Yeah well.. I could teach you how to fly a puddle jumper..."

Sam raised an eyebrow giving Rodney a look. "You can't fly in a straight line McKay. You won't teach our son that until you can teach yourself."

Rodney sniffed and raised his chin. "I can too fly a jumper."

Sam rolled her eyes at him.

He crossed his arms. "Well, then his Uncle John can teach him. So there..."

"What is this a competition to you?" Sam asked.

"Everything is a competition blue eyes. I won't let you beat me over who's a better parent." Rodney replied back.

Sam leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in return. "Oh really..."

Sam and Rodney started bickering back and forth.

James looked away. He was used to his parents playful banter his whole life. Right now he needed to continue to distract himself from the anxiety in his stomach.  
He picked up a remote and laid down in the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. The family cats Schrödinger and Edison jumped up to the head of the couch above him. James used his free hand to pet them while he flipped through the channels. So many stations, nothing to watch. Suddenly, something caught his attention as he channel surfed. His stomach caught in nots and he took a deep breath.

It was the news channel. Apparently a huge story was under way. Bovine Industries and shots taken of the surrounding city was shown. Everything was in chaos. People where in mass panic. The cow meat processing plan had been destroyed leaving many injured. The streets where littered with cow manure. People where screaming and crying, covered in the muck. The journalists covered the story. People feared terrorism was at play.

Suddenly a loud barging came the front door. The cats jumped and hissed. James swerved his head around to look at where the noise came from.  
The door feel off it's hinges and clattered to the ground. Rodney and Sam quickly went to the living room. A swat team came forth and pointed guns at everyone, with laser lights pointed directly at their foreheads. They ordered everyone to get down and shoved them to the floor.

"Do you know who I am!" His father yelled.

"This has to be a misunderstanding. I'm Colonel Samantha McKay. I'm with the Air Force." Sam tried to reason.

Another went upstairs and came out pulling Nicky down with him and shoving him to the floor.

"Hey! Don't hurt him!" James shouted.

His Father glared with fury at the man as Sam tried to check on her son. "You're making a huge mistake." Rodney said dangerously.

A guy with a gun hit him in the jaw with his weapon.

Another man came before them. Obviously the leader of the gang. "Silence! Now. Here's how it's going to play out. I'm with the Department of Corrections."  
The man fished outt his ID and showed it too them. "Computer Crime Division. I know who you are. McKay's.. Family of Computer geniuses.."  
He leaned down and looked at them hard. "Now I'm only going to ask this once... Which one of you geeks hacked and destroyed Bovine Industries?"

Sam and Rodney stared at the man blankly, confused.

He evaluated there clueless faces. "Of course.. Didn't think it could be two of our planets fearless heroes.. They would be terrorists.."  
He looked over to James with a wicked gaze and a smirk.

"Terrorists?" Rodney questioned then raised his hands in defence before he could be hit again. Sam looked at him then at the head Corrections Officer. "Of what?"

"...Someone caused a great deal of damage at the city's main food distributor plant.. It killed all 300 workers and over a fourth of the city is now overflown with toxic sewage.. Looks like it'll be a massacrer for the whole city, not only for the toxins but now the rest will go hungry."

James gulped, guilt flooded him.

"Freed the cows, right Jam Jam!" Nicholas said happily.

The Corrections officer raised an eyebrow and evaluated the boy. He called up his HUD and scanned him. Looking over his records. "Mentally unwell... Yet a Savant.." The man said. He knelt down to him and looked Nick in the face. "Now Nicholas.. Did you.. 'Free the cows?'"

Nick was going to answer but James couldn't let him. His little brother didn't deserve to be charged as a terrorist. He didn't realize what he was doing.  
"It was me!" James answered.

The Corrections Officer looked back to him. "I thought so."

His parents looked at him with wide eyes. He felt ill. Now they'd think the worst of him..

"James?..." His mother said quietly. James closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

Rodney grew a look of determination. "James, son. Don't say anything... Wait for a lawyer."

The Corrections Officer went to James and forced his hands behind his back, cuffing him. "Mister James McKay. You're under arrest for terrorism of severity at the highest level." The Officer continued to tell him his rights and he stood him up and led him outside to the Police Shuttle.  
Neighbours and onlookers watched him being taken away. News reporters and camera crews had already arrived. Many where yelling questions at him. Asking why he could have done such a thing. Someone of the furious crowd even threw a rock at him.  
Their reactions didn't matter.. Not as much as the disappointed and betrayed looks of his parents that burned his minds eye.

James kept his eyes to the ground. All he knew was his whole life was wrecked now. All in the course of a few hours.. And it wasn't even his fault...


End file.
